listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Wings of Fire
The Dragonet ProphecyAsha - Is mentioned to die of injuries inflicted when she got caught in a battle between Blister and Blaze's forces *Hvitur - Stabbed in the skull by Burn with her tail *Dune - Neck snapped by Scarlet *Horizon - Burned his face on Peril's shoulder to avoid being tortured for Scarlet's entertainment *Fjord - Sprayed in the face by Glory with venom *Osprey - Lifted into the air by Scarlet and sent falling to his death, unable to fly due to his tail being paralyzed *King Gill - Neck snapped by Tsunami, after being dehydrated to insanity by Scarlet *Kestrel - Throat clawed and stabbed in the heart by Blister with her tail *Kestrel's son-killed by Kestrel because she was ordered to kill one of her dragonets by Scarlet *Unnamed IceWings and Mudwings- Seen dead when Clay flies over battlefield to the Mudwing village in search of his family *Eight unnamed IceWings- Killed by NightWings when MorrowSeer comes to get Starflight from Ex-Queen Scarlet’s Arena *.. . ╭∩╮(ಠ۝ಠ)╭∩╮ . .┌∩┐(◕_◕) ┌∩┐ . ( ° ͜ʖ͡°)╭∩╮ The Lost Heir #'Orca' - Is mentioned to be impaled by Coral with a narwhal spear on her tail long before the events of the book #Tortoise - Head smashed against the ground by Coral for failing to protect one of her eggs #'Whirlpool' - Hit in the head by Anemone with a narwhal spear, sending him falling into an electric eel moat where he was electrocuted #'Crocodile' - Killed when Glory spit venom into her eyes #'Unknown Seawings '- Killed by the Skywing invasion on the Summer Palace. #'the unknown seawing princess eggs-' killed by orca statue. The Hidden Kingdom *Tapir - Is mentioned to die of starvation rather than eat the long-dead food the NightWings gave him *Bright - Is mentioned to die while imprisoned by NightWings *Orangutan - Is mentioned to die while imprisoned by NightWings *Mudwing Soldiers - Killed by the NightWings The Dark Secret *Vengeance – Thrown into lava by NightWing guards on Battlewinner’s orders *Farsight – Is mentioned to be killed by SkyWings *Viper – Knocked into a river of lava by Flame *'Queen Battlewinner' – Freezing death breath shot down her throat by an IceWing, and froze to death once she left the cauldron of lava keeping her alive *'Morrowseer' – Killed in the explosion of a volcanic eruption *Unknown SkyWings- Killed by NightWings when Starflight and the alternative dragonets tried to make them join Blister’s side, failing, not knowing it was a trick by MorrowSeer *'the lava coved nigthwings' - starfligt found in the fortres The Brightest Night *Preyhunter - Stabbed in the head by Thorn with her tail *General Sandstorm - Is mentioned to be killed by the Outclaws *'Princess Burn' - Bitten by Blister's dragonbite viper *'Princess Blister' - Killed by the Eye of Onyx when she tried to take it after Thorn found it first and became the SandWing queen *'random sandwings -' when the fight happens Moon Rising *Carnelian - Killed by Sora with a bomb meant for Icicle *Bigtail - Killed by Sora with a bomb meant for Icicle *Crane - Throat slit by Icicle (as shown in Sora's memory set before the main events of The Dragonet Prophecy) Winter Turning *A Rainforest NightWing - Icicle cut its throat and buried it. Escaping Peril *Mudwing-beheaded And Enchanted to look like Queen Glory *'Queen Scarlet' - Neck snapped by Tourmaline/ruby *unamed guards - killed by queen scarlet Talons of Power *Abalone - Executed at Coral's command. (Set before the first book) *Snapper - Executed at Coral's command. (Set before the first book) *Queen Glacier - Killed by a plague, caused by Darkstalker. Darkness of Dragons Narwhal - Throat slashed by two NightWings Unnamed NightWings-killed in battle at Jade mountain Unnamed IceWings-killed in battle at Jade mountain The Lost Continent * Festoon (Mentioned by Danaid to have died) The Hive Queen * Unnamed HiveWings and SilkWings in the Burning of Bloodworm Hive The Poison Jungle * Hawthorn (Killed by Willow who stabbed him at the base of his neck with a thorn) * Unnamed hivewings and leafwings-during the battle at the end Winglets #2 - Assassin * Slaughter - Throat slit by Deathbringer * Quickstrike - Hit by lightning rendering her comatose before being ordered to be killed by Blister's soldiers * Commander Tempest - assassinated by Deathbringer with a spear through her heart Winglets #3 - Deserter * Queen Oasis - killed by scavengers Winglets #4 - Runaway * Group of guards - Accidentally killed by Arctic when he wrongly enchants their spear Category:Books